Small to big
by coolblue110
Summary: Juliet/Artemis moments. From Artemis's birth to whenever I feel like stopping. Very cute and fluffy. TTP spoilers some big. some small. some little some tall. So here you go! rated T to be safe
1. First meet little

"Dom will not be around?" four year old Juliet Butler looked up at her big brother, already in his twenty's.

"Juliet, we'll be in the same house. We'll see each other every day!" Butler picked up his little sister. She looked on the verge of tears and Butler wouldn't let that happen.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Butler asked, knowing Juliet would want to.

"Yes!" Juliet said, smiling. Butler held her up to the glass window that separated the newborns from the rest of the hospital.

"That's little Artemis. With the black hair," Butler pointed a massive finger at a tiny baby, fast asleep, in a blue blanket.

"Oh. He's so cute!" Juliet breathed, and made a fog on the glass. A nurse came up to them then, curiosity and kindness on her face.

"Is that your little brother?" the nurse smiled at Juliet, who smiled back.

"No. This is my brother," Juliet pointes to Butler. "And he's my brother's new principal," Juliet pointed to the little baby.

The nurse looked confused, her black eyebrows creased and her brown eyes puzzled.

"I'm her older brother, and I am the boys new body guard. I work for the Fowls. Juliet is going into the body guard business like the rest of our family. She's a black belt," Butler smiled proudly at Juliet, who was peering into the window once more.

"Congrats!" and the nurse was off, the beeper on her belt, well, beeping.

"I will be best friends with Artemis one day," Juliet stated.

"I bet you will."


	2. First kiss older

Beckett and Myles were running around the house, seeing who would get tired first, and yelling at the top of their voices to each other. Artemis found this intensely annoying, no matter how much he loved his brothers, they almost always gave him a headache.

He slowly opens his door and catches both of them in his arms as they round the corner they squeal, and try to break free. Artemis tries to hold onto the seven year old boys, but even in his twenty one years of life, he can't hold on and suddenly a blond haired beauty comes to his rescue. He drops the boys, who run away, banging into each other, Black hair and blond.

"Would you like to join us?" Juliet smiles and Artemis who smiles back and nodes. So that's why she's out of breath.

And Artemis take's off down the hall after his little brothers, with Juliet, blond and black. He can't stop smiling as he and Juliet laugh and banged into each other in the narrow hall ways of Fowl Manner.

"Juliet! Happy birthday!" Artemis cries as they pass the twins on the stairs to the garden.

"Artemis! You remembered!" Juliet cries and hugs him. The sun was a dull red and Artemis looks into her eyes, they are the same height, only a four years difference, when you think about it.

And so Artemis kisses her.

And she kisses him back.


	3. Juliet's doll little

"Artemis! Why did you do that to my dolly!" Juliet Butler, eight, was looking at her robotic doll, a very new model at that, being disassembled by four year old Artemis. Artemis was advanced. Too advanced for a regular above average Irish four year old boy. So Juliet really didn't need to have asked what he was doing.

"I'm looking at the inside of your doll, Juliet," Artemis had a high voice. As most young children did, and looked innocent as a kitten in a basket.

"Why would you take my favorite doll apart? Why did it need to be Princess Bell?" Juliet sat across from little Arty, at least his parents called him that, and starred as the tiny four year old examined the parts on all fours. He had a look of amazement and curiosity on his tiny face. Juliet couldn't help grinning.

"What are you smiling as, Juliet?" Artemis looked up at his body guard's sister who abruptly looked away. Those eyes always had a way of seeing through her. It made Juliet uneasy.

"Nothing Artemis. Nothing."

Artemis shrugged and started taking off the dolls large, puffy, yellow gown to take out the voice box. Juliet stood up, brushing off her blue dress, and ran down the hall to Angeline Fowl's room. The woman was calling her, and Juliet obliged. That was what Butler would do.

"Yes Mrs. Fowl?" Juliet asked skidding to a stop in front of Angeline, who was in front of a large vanity doing her hair. It was pretty, Juliet thought. So long and brown and silky. She wanted her hair to be long and silky when she grew up.

"Oh, Juliet! Call me Angeline! Or Angie if you want to!" Angeline said pleasantly. She's so nice, Juliet thought. I think I might some day.

"Now, Juliet. Would you like to do something fun?" Angeline looked down at Juliet with a wide smile on her face, showing her perfectly white straight teeth.

"Yes, Mrs. Fowl!" Exclaimed Juliet. Angeline scooped her up and placed her on the chair she was seated in only moments before.

"Would you like to have a little girl time? I'll do your hair!" Angeline bent her back to be level with Juliet's shoulder, smiling into the mirror.

"Girl time?" Juliet asked blankly, and then remembered girl time was what some of her friends at her old school used to have with their mothers. "Yes Mrs. Fowl! Yes!" Juliet clapped her hands excitedly. Finally, what it felt like to have a mother.

"Did you know that Artemis is taking apart my Bell doll?" Juliet asked as Angeline started combing her gold hair.

"I'm sorry, Juliet! I thought that was something else! And that was the doll Butler got you for Christmas! I'll get you another one," Angeline's tone went from apologetic, to sympathy, to apologetic again.

"That's okay, Mrs. Fowl. I let him take my dolls all the time and he always puts them back together. That's what Arty dose best. Learn stuff."

"Yes. That's what he does best," Angeline said with a smile.


	4. Everything older

Artemis jogged back to his family after setting up the camera. Juliet was standing with Liam in her arms, fast asleep with blond hair in his eyes, and Artemis III was standing next to her.

Artemis looked down at her and she looked back. Her eyes were anxious. She didn't like to be in pictures, never less the ones their whole family would get. Above and below ground.

Artemis smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back.

How did I get so lucky?, Artemis thought. I have a perfect wife, a beautiful daughter, and a son. What did I do to deserve this?

"Everything" Juliet whispered. She looked up from Liam and caught Artemis's eyes.

"You did everything Artemis. Everything."

They heard a beeping then and they all turned to smile at the camera, except for Liam, who was still asleep.

As Artemis flitted over to check the picture, he waved Artemis forward. She walked slowly over and looked at the picture.

There was a mother with blond hair, a brother with blond hair, a teenage girl with long black hair, and a father with black hair.

"Beautiful," Artemis breathed and he looked at his daughter, smiling. She smiled back and took his hand.

"Daddy, can you show me that new laser pointer you, Foaly, and Holly are making?" she asked. She was extremely smart, like Artemis and Myles, and loved to watch him, Holly, and Foaly work. She even helped sometime. Artemis III always lifted the atmosphere with her bubbly personality.

"Sure, sweetheart. Let's go," Artemis smiled at Juliet who smiled back, starting up the stairs to put Liam back to bed.

Artemis looked down at his daughter, now running with Artemis's hand in hers and thought again:

What did I do to deserve so much?

"You did everything, daddy. Everything."

A/N **so I was thinking, since Artemis is trans gender then why not make Artemis have a daughter? And Liam is two just so you know. And I thought it wouldn't be fair if Juliet and his family weren't in on Artemis's secret life. His father still has no clue, though. So they always have separate holiday dinners. **

**This one shot came out of a picture I drew in Science (I got bored, sue me) of Artemis looking up at, well, Artemis and him smiling at her and Juliet holding Liam. They were in a picture pose so I thought "Why not make it a holiday photo?" TA DA!**


End file.
